I love you still
by NinaProdz
Summary: After being forced to go to the court of king Damon, Elena becomes the kings mistress, and what became at first a forceful and mere desire quickly became an unexpected love. The love quickly ends when Elena's first child is a girl, will Elena keep the kings interests alive along with his love? Or will she surrender to the evidence and die in the process? based on the tudors.
1. Chapter 1 Why?

"Elena, bring me Elena. NOW!" John Gilbert walked furiously through the corridors passing by his elder son Jeremy. As a noble family they were, he wanted to be the best as possible on the kings court, the meeting with his majesty was arranged by his brother Alaric.

"Yes father." Jeremy simply said watching his father run through the corridors, impatiently, he must find his sister.

"Oh I'll catch you Wolsey! Come here boy." Elena ran through the garden in circles trying to catch her precious gift, Wolsey, she didn't quite know how that name occurred to her, but anyways she loved that dog as her dear life. Freely and delicate as a butterfly Elena was a sweet but passionate girl.

"Elena, here you are, father was looking for you." Jeremy ran to Elena as fast as he could, showing a disappointing Elena.

"You just couldn't let me catch Wolsey, could you?" Elena laughed taking away her façade of disappointment, just to hug her dear brother Jeremy, who she had always this great connection.

"No time for fun –Lena, I suggest you go find father, he needs urgently to talk to you." His face showed urgent matters. Elena looked worried by now, keeping an eyebrow up to emphasize her suspicious expression.

"I bet he wasn't happy then, should I fear brother?" They both walked side to side, back to their house, this time calmly though. Elena ran times, to times her hand through her beautiful yellow dress with big open sleeves and a beautiful neckline showing her necklace with a "G" as in Gilbert. Her hair was up in a ponytail, showing how her curls flied to the walking movement.

"I do not think so, but I should inform you that father has been talking recently to uncle Alaric, and I'm guessing the matters of his, how should I say, discussion with you, might have to do with his impatient behavior." Elena payed attention carefully to what her brother told her, it would be necessary to talk lightly with her father since she knew now what the matters were about, otherwise Elena, knowing herself could explode in a matter of time.

"Ok, then brother I should probably go and talk to father, for my own good, if that's possible, though I still do not understand why those matters would have to do with me." Suddenly her brother stopped in tracks and pressed tightly his sister shoulders with his strong hands forcing her to look at him. Elena was scared for a while, but she knew her brother would never hurt her though she looked up to him, as she always did showing no fear but respect.

"You do not understand Elena, this is our chance to be near the king our majesty and make a good impression on him, so I suggest you to behave, cause from what I've heard we are about to leave for the court." Oh no, the court, Elena feared for her life now. Everyone knew that women in court were objects of sexual pleasure, most importantly to the king's pleasures, she could not become a mistress if that was her father's intentions, and she would most definitely refuse. Above all she defended the woman's rights.

"What do you mean leave for the court, we are all happy and free in here, why should we?" Elena was trying to make her brother understand her wishes.

"Sister, don't you see we can be bigger and better if we have the chance, look at all the richness we would achieve and the royal charges we would be having, everyone would respect us as the king's loyal servants." Elena closed her eyes for a moment, looked away, trying to recompose her.

"I understand, now if you excuse, I will now talk to father." Elena freed from her brothers grip and continued to walk this time in quick steps to her father's chamber.

Since her beloved mother died, Elena had felt like no one could ever understand her, and now that this king Damon has reached to the power she couldn't feel more sorry for women in court, who were taken as the kings mistresses and then when they became useless to fulfill his kings wishes they would be most likely dropped as trash like the many others. And yet even though queen Katherine of Pierce had married Damon, for what she had been heard, queen Katherine can no longer give the king a son to continue the heir situation, which puts her in big troubles of divorcing the king and have her daughter to become a bastard since her marriage to the king occurred after her daughter's birth.

"father." Elena opened carefully the other, just to watch her father standing there with is back on her and his grip on the back of his chair.

"Elena, where in the hell were you?" He turned slightly just to see a very impatient Elena.

"I was just outside playing with Wolsey. What is the matter father?" Elena reached to her father's shoulder, stroking it carefully and turning her head slightly to have a better view of his father's face.

"I have a proposal to make you, and I'm sure you will accept it indeed, to the better of our family of course." Elena suddenly dropped her hands from her father's shoulder, and turned around just to walk in circles through the big space of the chamber gripping her finger impatiently like she always did, when nervous.

"Father you must understand I am not going to put my life in danger just to pleasure the king that I cannot accept." Elena was about to go in tears, but kept her face held high to show just how strong she was, her father reached to her and gripped her shoulders just like her brother did.

"Elena, please for your mother soul, we could be the biggest in the kingdom and that will depend on you. You know the time you spent on the French court made you the smartest, the delicate and responsible woman that you are now, your exotic beauty and mysterious looks can make the king consider his marriage to Katherine, you just need to seduce and maintain the king's wishes to its highest purposes, you! "her father had a little true in what he said, Elena spent most of her time in the French court which she admired the most, and she had learned so many things, such as dancing, writing like a poet and how to be a perfect madam, she knew a lot of literature, how to draw perfectly and that was certainly one of many qualities that women in the English court hadn't had yet, and she could make definitely jealousy around the other mistresses. But she did not want to be one of kings whore, because that would be the death of her.

"But father, what if he gets tired of me? God helps me if it happens so, do not mention mothers name, you know oh so well she would never put me through this." My father hated when my tone got higher whenever I spoke to him, but I had to make my point.

"No, Elena your mother would have agreed cause that's what she has to do, every women owes obedience to every man." Elena turned her back to her father. Containing her tears she placed a hand to her mouth to do so.

"That's where you're wrong father. We can do as much as men can."

"Do not question me Elena, you will do this even if I have to force you, we will leave by morning to the court you should pack your things. Tomorrow you will be presented as the queen's servant after the ball."

Elena just nodded in obedience and left for her room. Tears were coming and she ran, passing through her brother, who looked worried.

"Elena…" He screamed but with no effort.

"Oh, god…Oh my god, Oh lord please help me cause I will most definitely need it." She lay in bed with her arms crossed and her head above it, crying like the end of the world was near.


	2. Chapter 2 Who are you?

_**Hey back :) I said I would be fast, and since I had reviews which I'm happy about it, I'll just continue it makes me happy :DD!**_

* * *

It's funny how I was already awoken, I didn't really need my father to come and tell me once again how important it was this visit to the king which,I didn't know anymore if it was just a visit.

I had already packed my dresses and books, all gotten from the French court. Once again I had to impress the king and the rest of his court.

"Elena, are you already up?" My brother peeked through my room, and finding no answer he took a step in, closing the door behind him.

"I'm already up, already packed my things, and ready to go." I said looking through the window to the beautiful sight of my garden where Wolsey was running freely, like I used to just yesterday, now I felt like someone had stolen that from me. I had this bench near the window, it was actually attached to the wall so I could read my books and enjoy the sun by the morning, my arm was leaning on the railing and the left side of my face met my closed hands so I looked fairly bored and sad.

"Elena, it will be just fine, I believe you will enjoy immensely." My brother said approaching my seat to just look at me.

"Yes well, do I have other choice? If you excuse me brother, I would like to leave as soon as possible so I can come back as well as soon." I said it sounding bitter, but I didn't even care on the effect my tone could cause on him, he wasn't much of a help when I needed him to say _"No"_ to our father.

"I see you are mad at me with no reason, though I have to point out the fact that we might not even come back, but you still can take Wolsey if you pleased." How dare him to say such thing, he knows that this is my home, and it will never change.

"I'm done." I left my seat and I went to leave my room as well, leaving my brother behind. "My bags are just right there." I pointed out to the corner of the room, making myself look sarcastic and a bit provocative.

* * *

After what it seemed a year we finally had arrived the English court, with no pleasure from my part though. My father explained me the whole way that I had to participate on this sort of dance to impress the king and how I should be pulling him towards me, or for other words, make him come and get me. I didn't thought that would be hard since we had learned how to be charming and charismatic on France.

"Finally dear brother, couldn't wait for all of you to come, especially you, beautiful Elena. I can't imagine how you've grown up." Uncle Alaric was always so sweet as much as he was _cynic_ and _hypocrite_.

"Uncle Alaric." I bowed as a sign of respect. "If I may speak, I should say you could not notice how little I've grown up since you never come to visit our family." I said it sarcastically, with a tiny smile on my lips. As usual our uncle would always call us when he had something of his interests.

He cleared his throat clearly feeling uncomfortable. "I hope you do not answer the same way to the king your majesty." He said bitterly while I just made myself look genuinely innocent.

"Oh no, no uncle, I'll make sure to answer even worse." I smiled once again, but my father interrupted my glorious moment.

"Elena, behave! You'll do as I command and nothing else. Now go inside with your brother." I rolled my eyes to his statement and grabbed Jeremy's arm so he could escort me to my room.

"Yes father."

I looked back once again while walking, noticing my father gave money to my uncle, _"business"_ I thought.

"Here, I hope it's enough for what you just did." John gave Alaric some money to guarantee Elena's presence on the ball.

"No need to worry brother, if Elena succeeds there will be much more from where this came from." Both smiled and went to different directions.

Indeed was the truth, I wasn't going to get servants to help me dressing, or to prepare me a bath but I couldn't care less. If I were to impress the king I had to do It by myself, we all had to go with masks so he wouldn't see my face but somehow I needed to stand out.

I chose to lose my curls from the ponytail and tie two strands of my front hair and put it behind, holding it with a beautiful diamond brooch which was white to match with my wonderful dress made in France, I only had wear it once on a ball in France as well, everyone seemed to like it a lot. The dress had a beautiful corset in red to my knees with a tiny split that could not be seen because it had an under layer in white, making it look like it was part of the same dress, which was not, it seemed an awkward dress at first sight but I would show them…_It was not_.

My make up was soft and simple though, my eyes were in tons of blue to make them stand out of the mask which it did only covered the upper part of my face, to my nose.

As soon as I was ready, my father called me to get to the ball and to my positions as well. Every woman started to laugh on me due to my dress, which was so different from theirs, though me and my father who had already seen the magic in this dress, we were pretty much confident.

We were all set in a line, only the girls, the men would be on the other line on our front.

"The king, your majesty, the king." Has soon has the music started to play the men got all in the dance space to join us, we couldn't even recognize the king. A man instantly took my hand, though it was not the kings, he was very gentle. I was amazed by the fact that he did not laugh on my dress like a lot of man did.

I was ready to show off my dress as soon as the tempo sped up. We were dancing in circles each couple, then we were supposed to change our partners and that would be my chance to shine.

The man in my front had raven hair and had some strands of hair on his face that made him look _sexier,_ his eyes were amazingly_ blue_, but that was all I could see behind the mask. I was about to be that mans partner and for some reason I was nervous.

Since the white part of my dress reached the floor I could easily step upon it, so it could slip out of my legs easily. When our partners turned us around so we could get into other arms, I stepped off my dress and the white part came out, leaving me with a tiny red dress that didn't even reach my knees. I could see everyone was looking at me and they look enchanted, I also listen to little murmurs. That was when I realized I was on the kings arms, he looked at me attentively with a little smirk on his face, and he turned me around a couple of times.

"Who are you?" I had my back against his chest and our arms were locked as one, it felt so overwhelming.

"Elena Gilbert." I said silently, but trying to look as seductive as I could.

"You did a quite of a show with your dress lady Elena." His lips were against my ears and I felt goose bumps all over my body.

"look at Elena, Jeremy I believe the king's already enchanted." John smiled proud of his idea to get Elena to be introduced in this way to the king.

"I believe so father." Jeremy answered smiling.

As the music died, I felt my heart beating once again, It's like all my hate and fears to come here had disappeared all in one. The man announced they would get off our masks, so we needed to get back to our first positions, the king looked disappointed to let me go now.

The man got behind me, and took of my mask at the same time they took his. We shared looks and that was it for me, total magic, it was like this connection between me and king was already there for such a long time.

His blue eyes shined so bright and looked amazing, he was amazing, I couldn't help to feel my skin burn to his looks and the way queen Katherine who stand there on her royal throne was looking at us, as if she knew something was already going on.

_He was beautiful, she thought. She his beautiful, he thought._

* * *

_**So this is it, I hope you all had enjoyed this chapter and there's a lot more to come and it's goodies I promise, please review *-***_


	3. Chapter 3 Kings Admiration, Damon

Hey again my friends, thank you so much for the reviews I'm back with another chapter, It still has no really intense delena scene but after this one you'll definitely see it :) I leave here also my video of delena for this new episode:

watch?v=iABxKqA5IIY&lc=7holhAh1-NB_KZEy_y5FJbIwWzkJIoK8HEgwxzsOCNA

* * *

After the dance, the king and I went for separate ways. I was walking through the corridors walking elegantly and smiling like an idiot, everybody noticed me, they looked at me like I was someone to be envy of, and _maybe I was_.

"Elena,Elena,Elena, well done my angel." Father interrupted my daydream, clapping but making it low, because no one could know our plan. For minutes I forgot we had a plan and that I was just a girl trying to have fun.

"Father." I smiled lightly. I continued to walk for my room slowly as my father followed me.

"If you continue like this, I'm sure the king will eventually be yours in days." He smiled suspiciously, looking everywhere and smiling to everyone so they would find us having a normal, father to daughter conversation.

"Don't be so sure father. We still have a big problem in our hands." I paused for a second" Katherine of Pierce."

"Do not worry with such…trashy problems. You see, queen Katherine cannot give a son to your kings majesty, which means you will and that problem will be gone forever." We paused in our steps and I looked at my father trying to leave words out of my mouth but none of them could make me feel less pity on Katherine, after all we do not choose to have a son or a daughter.

"Maybe I cannot give a son to the king." I was about to enter my room, when my father took my arm gently.

"With gods will Elena, with gods will." I nodded and went to my room.

**Damon's POV**

Elena, huh…. That woman was incredibly amazing so alluring, what was It about her?

"So…you know we can always try right?" Katherine interrupted my woken dream as I stared at the ceiling. I continued staring. I did not feel like having a conversation.

"You still love me don't you?" Katherine approached me slowly placing her head on my bare chest has my arms continued behind my head. I sighed.

"Of course I do." She slowly lifted her head to look at me placing an arm on my chest this time for support.

"Then why don't we try to have my promise to give you a son come true?" In fact I was tired of her promises and I was _tired of her_.

"I do not feel like it." I quickly turned my back on her, leaving a sad Katherine watching my back.

"Yes your majesty."

**Elena's POV**

Finally it was morning clear and I must prepare myself to serve Queen Katherine, as much as I did not want to.

My clothes were delivered by another maid so we were all in the same- awfully simple, and lacking of color.

I went to the queen's room immediately not wanting to miss her arrival. When I opened the door she was already there, in her wonderful and amazing dress. It had closed sleeves and it was purple it also had little diamonds circling her collar bone, it was indeed perfect.

I bowed to her as soon as I got the chance.

"My queen." I said on my knees so my head was down till she commanded me to get up, which had taken a lot.

"Are you Elena Gilbert, my new maid?" She asked me loud and clearly, remembering last night's events.

"Yes my queen." I tried to be as directly as possible, I did not want to upset the queen for my stay in the kings court had to be enjoyed by everyone including the queen herself.

"Come." I lifted my head along with my body and followed the queen to this sort of shelf where it had only one big book. "Place your hand over the book, and repeat what I'm going to tell you." I nodded and placed my hand over the book, waiting for the words to come out of her mouth.

"I swear and promise my loyalty…" I laughed inside knowing what my plan was. I repeated "I swear and promise my loyalty." She continued "to serve the queens wishes and commands…" I repeated again and she continued." To never contradict or deny every bit of word…" how ridiculous was it huh? "To always help and support my queens orders."

I repeated the last words and looked at the queen's face one more time looking innocent, for I wasn't. She looked at me once again and left to her chambers.

**Damon's POV**

Being a king had so many responsibilities attached, I hated that but I promised my father I would honor England, and I'm still looking forward to do it. But I have the perfect sense that Katherine cannot give me a son and that leaves me with no hope, for when I die I will not have a man ruling this kingdom but my daughter Anna.

Suddenly the door opened and my dear friend Mason came in.

"Your majesty John Gilbert wishes to talk to you." I thought for a moment and realized his name possessed a wonderful part-_Gilbert_.

"Sure, just the man I wanted to talk, bring him in."

John entered the room and I got up from my chair to greet him properly.

"John Gilbert, such a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Your majesty." He took his hat off in sign of respect. I walked to my window and watched the maids working on the gardens.

"I believe you wanted to talk to me, but I have more interesting issues to talk about I'm sure."

I looked at him smirking and approaching my chair. I placed my hand above it.

"So you are Elena Gilberts father am I wrong?" I questioned him, expecting of course the truth.

"Yes your majesty indeed I am." I approached him placing a hand over his shoulder.

"Please John call me Damon." I smirked and moved again to sit on my chair. "I met your daughter just yesterday and I have to say she is splendid. I wonder if you would want to help me dealing with the kingdoms problems for now, I promise to reward you in due time."

"That would be an honor, your majesty." I smiled and gestured him to leave. Then again I sat there thinking about lady Elena Gilbert, and I thought about writing her a letter.

**_Dear Elena Gilbert_**

_After yesterdays Ball you left me with no words. You enchanted me with your gracious being and how alluring you looked to me. Indeed beautiful you are my lady._

_I need to see you once again, please meet me in the hall next to my chambers at midnight. I look forward to see you there._

**_Your kings admiration, Damon._**

"Oh a letter for Elena Gilbert from the king? No one could have guessed it right?" Jeremy was swinging the letter in front of me.

"Give me that, it is not yours to read, is it?" I laughed at him in excitement. He left my room, while I stretched myself in bed reading for the third time the beautiful first letter of the king.

_**'Your kings admiration, Damon.'**_ How wonderful his handwriting was. I would meet him, in fact I was nervous and excited to meet him again, if they only new I'm not so sure of this plan anymore…

* * *

So... review pretty please? I promise to have more delena scenes! I'm still daydreaming about the "I love you Damon scene"

Next chapter:

**Elena "introduced" as the kings mistress**

**Delena scene **

**Problems...**


	4. Chapter 4 Mistress

_**Hey back :) so I must say I'm so sad about tvd's last episode it was heart-breaking to see delena like that, but that's why I give you good news on this chapter, read and see.**_

* * *

I looked at the clock once again, time was running fast and my meeting with the king was in about ten minutes. I thought about preparing myself properly, but I stayed on my sleeping white dress not too long, not too short, just perfect in its own way.

"And I thought English court never slept." I murmured to myself, noticing no one in the corridors, The chambers where at my left, I pause in my steps and I took a deep breath, if I was going to do this, I would do this right.

I peeked through the wall and saw him leaning on the wall, and I thought that he must have been waiting for me a long time before midnight. He seemed thoughtful, though I could not read his mind.

I approached him step by step slowly.

"You came." His voice was so soft and attractive like a magnet, those lips were calling mine, his raven hair was in a messy beautiful way and his eyes… it was like looking at the ocean from a great distance.

"Why would I not?" I was now standing before him. We looked into each other's eyes for a moment, to look for answers that could not be found.

"Let me take you." His soul was like flames and his eyes were full of desire, though I could not give him what he wanted. He had to divorce Katherine first, for I wouldn't go to his bed.

"I'm sorry your majesty I cannot." I was about to leave but he grabbed my neck and pulled me against the wall though it was softly, I looked from his lips to his eyes showing no fear.

"You have nothing to fear my lady. You must know I desire you from my heart." I smiled a little, that made me happy.

"No, you must know my king. I cannot give myself to a man if he sleeps with other." He understood what I clearly meant, and let go of me, looking one more time.

"I will promise you a solution lady Elena for I'll make you mine." I smiled to him and we head to different directions. I looked back. He looked back. We knew we both wanted the same.

* * *

"Queen Katherine, you called I'm here." Katherine was sit in a chair reading a book, when lady Eleanor came by. She was told that lady Elena Gilbert had been seeing the king for now she was his mistress, and that she could not take, she needed to be certain.

"Good, so any news on what I commanded you to find?" She paused her reading and placed the book upon her legs.

"Yes, my queen. I was informed by very trustworthy fonts that lady Elena Gilbert saw your kings majesty at late night." Katherine looked away and bit her finger, she had built this anger. She knew Damon had been taking some mistresses but the way he looked to this Elena Gilbert was something much more.

"Bring her here."

* * *

"So Stefan Salvatore, I'm pleased you came." Stefan Salvatore a writer, have always been into my court though I never noticed him, till I got information's that him and lady Elena had been former lovers.

"The pleasure is mine, your majesty." I waited for is bow and I took a sit, gesturing him to do so.

"I have recently information's about you and lady Elena Gilbert." He looked a little confused, and I rolled my eyes at is failing innocence.

"I'm sorry your majesty but I do not understand what kind of information's would that be."

I smirked at him lightly, and he kept looking afraid.

"I see…here's the thing, I believe you and lady Elena Gilbert have once been former lovers, am I wrong?"

_**Flashback**_

"_You know I can't stay Stefan, my father wants me to entertain the majesty's wishes for a while or so." She looked at me with those beautiful doe eyes that always made my heart skip a beat._

_"We can run away, you just need to ask me." She smiled while rubbing her fingers through the grass._

_"You know I can't Stefan, and I can't stay with you anymore, a "we" can never be pronounced again. I am truly sorry." She looked sorry, though I tried to understand why she would say such thing after everything we went through. I looked away and she continued. "I need you to promise me you will never tell anyone about us." I didn't say a word and so she got up and head towards her house._

"Yes your majesty I believe you are. Me and Lady Elena, we were always good friends and nothing else, let's just say she inspired me to write poems." Damon looked a bit aback though he did not question and gestured him to leave. With all this conversations he decided to write a poem.

_**Love is a fire that burns without being seen;**_

_**It wound that hurts and does not feel;**_

_**It is an unhappy contentment;**_

_**Is not wanting more than good will;**_

_**It's lonely walk among us;**_

_**It is never satisfied with glee;**_

_**Is caring the gains to be lost;**_

_**You want to be arrested by will;**_

_**You serve who wins, the winner;**_

_**You have someone kills us loyalty.**_

_**But how can cause your favor**_

_**In human hearts friendship**_

_**If so away from you is the same love?**_

_With love_

_From your king Henry_

**Elena's POV**

My tears were streaming down my face. This poem was beautiful it made my heart skip a beat, it made me feel loved it made me love him, which was not my duty to be.

"What is that?" Katherine got up in fury and approached me. I was sitting on a chair looking to the poem but when she came I tried to hide it, though I was late.

"It is nothing of great matter my queen." I got up as well and I kept looking down.

"I said, what is that?" She said harshly but kept her voice down low, she was bitter in all she said.

"It is a letter my queen." I looked from the letter to her, I looked deeply into her eyes showing I was being honest and I did not fear.

"Give it to me." I held on tight the letter to my chest and refused to give her, she looked surprised with my reaction, and in a fraction of seconds she ripped it off of my hands in such a violent way, that a piece of it fell to the floor, though it did not make a big deal on the poem.

She looked at it attentively, her eyes were wet and she looked in a mix of angry and hurt, she then ripped it in two pieces and looked at me, poison in her eyes.

"Whore." I refused that word, I refuse has all my being, but I could not retaliate, that would be my death. I simply looked at her as if not regretted. "So now what? Should I call you the kings mistress?" she then laughed hysterically and paused a little to put her hand in her mouth. I looked away feeling hurt. "You may leave." She gestured me to the door and kept laughing between the lines.

* * *

_My king,_

_ you must know I did receive your letter as suppose and it broke my heart to know I could not be near you for at least a second. I still could smell you in every word you wrote._

_But I do not have it to remind me of you. I do not have it because it was ripped out of my hands as if it was hers to take, Katherine's. She tore it apart and made me believe I was your mistress, I cannot accept this, my king you must know I do desire to be with you, but I cannot live like this, in fear._

_With my love to you, lady Elena._

I broke my pencil as in fury. Katherine was stepping the marks, she was testing me and I did not feel like a rat. I walked back and forth and reached a decision. **I was going to divorce** whether the church or anyone liked it or not.

* * *

SO...:) I apreciate all the revies they are wonderful, but more it's always better, thank you!

_**Next chapter:**_

_**Elena and Damon -ss **_

_**Elena and Damon -ce**_

_**and more**_


	5. Chapter 5 Sweetest of touches

_**Hello, I'm back friends, I'm sorry for being so late I had a full week with tests and I was sick so I'm sorry anyways for not updating it, but here it is we have some delena interaction I hope you guys like it, and I'm sorry for writing on the previous chapter "Henry" instead of "Damon" :P I was so inspired by the character of the tudors that was why.**_

* * *

"Call me John, now." I looked impatiently to the window from my chair not facing the guard.

"Yes your majesty." I kept re thinking on what Elena said to me about her having nothing to remind her of me, and all because of Katherine.

I walked pass the table and I approached the window, Catherine was playing with Victoria our younger daughter and only. I try so hard to remind myself of how badly I want Elena instead of Katherine, but although that is the precious truth in the world I still love Katherine and I wish her the best, though I think that she would not agree on my terms, which was why she could not know it for now.

"Your majesty, John Gilbert." I gestured the guard to leave us alone. I went to my chair and I told John to take a sit as well.

"So John, since you're now into the kings…problems." I smirked a little as he did. "I would like you to do something for me." He didn't look impatient so I continued. " You see, I want to divorce from Katherine." I got up from the chair and walked to the window again.

"I believe It should be the certain thing to do if your majesty feel like it's for the best." I turned around to face him.

"I knew you would understand me John. So for that we have to convince the church that this as you say it's for the best, and we also have to possess some good arguments which is why I leave that to you, and to investigate more of Katherine's life that I don't know , that could obviously harm our marriage." I walked to him and griped his shoulder in confidence he got up at my touch.

"yes your majesty, indeed we need good arguments, let's not forget how devoted Katherine is to the church and her religion." I looked away biting my lip.

"Well it won't be impossible, actually it will happen since I'm putting all of my faith in you John."

"Yes your majesty." I gestured him to leave as I called the guard once again.

* * *

"Caroline this is such a wonderful poem, come and see." Katherine called Caroline again, one of her maids, leaving me behind to watch them giggle, I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Mistress Elena, do not stare come and see." She said innocently but still calling me Damon's mistress. I approached her with a big fake smile but Caroline didn't seem to be happy about it though.

"As you see, in this poem the message of love is so different from what we possible could think. It says you can't buy love nor manipulate it, not for your own purposes, money, the power. You should be able to love someone just for the simple fact that they love you back the same you do. Don't you agree with me Mistress Elena?"

What a wonderful way to call my feelings for Damon a way to get to the power, which yes she was most definitely right. But somehow that changed, and I did not seem to want Damon for those purposes.

"Yes my queen I completely agree on that." I swallowed and smiled weakly.

"My queen." The three of us looked to one of Damon's guards, though he did not seem to be alarmed.

"Yes, say man." Katherine got up from her sit to approach the guard.

"The king requires the services of Mistress Elena Gilbert." So what now? Does he call me his mistress or is it because everyone already treats me like that? I so do not agree on this.

"what for?" Katherine seem to grow on anger.

"Your kings majesty did not specify." I wondered why he would want to see me now, though I was thrilled for that and for having to stay away from Katherine even if it was for a second.

"Sure of course." She sounded bitter and looked at me gesturing to leave. I bowed to her and left, following the guard.

As I walked pass the corridors everyone looked at me in a strange way, you could not tell if they respected you or if they hated you.

"Please come." Damon got up from his sit smiling at me. At the beginning I was afraid to walk but when he pulled me in a hug I melted on him. My arms went around his back and we stayed like this for a while till we pulled back.

"I'm so happy to see you again lady Elena." I smiled but then my expression went serious.

"May I sit." I gestured him to the chair. He looked disappointed but he took his place and nodded.

"I think you might know by now but, I do not want to be your mistress." He frowned in confusion. I shook my head "what I mean is that I want to be something more important to you not just your mistress which not even that I am, everyone thinks that now thanks to Katherine, I just can't stand her."

He looked away, I knew he was tired of this subject but I had to insist.

"Katherine's problem will be soon end, I promise." I got up from my sit and went to sit on his lap, first I was insecure but when he looked at me with a big smile, I thought about how beautiful he was how gentle he was and I let myself fall into his lap. His arms were wrapped around me.

"I want you to be my queen." He said it looking so intense, his eyes were magical. I looked in shocked but so in awe and honored of his statement that a tear came, I tried to look away so he wouldn't see my weakness was his love for me, but he placed his hand under my chin and brought it to face him and wiped my tear away. "I'm sorry. It's just that I never thought… I mean I am so happy to know that you could possibly want me to be your queen." I wasn't happy to the possibility of having a power on England but to have him all for myself.

"Do not apologize my lady, I'll make you my queen in due time, till that I wanted you to be my mistress with all respect and to fulfill your wishes but if you do accept we will spent a lot of time together and you won't need to be around Katherine anymore." I thought for a second and I got tense, he realized and his expression was sad now, but I did thought again about it.

I got up from his lap and wondered around the room griping my necklace now and then. I stopped on my steps and looked at him. I shrugged my shoulders and said with confidence and a big smile. "I would not want anything more than to spend all of my time with you."

He smiled and got up from his sit just to pick me up and took me in his arms flying me around.

* * *

"What do you mean he asked you to be his queen?" I smiled tenderly. " It was not like he asked me to, he seemed determinate to make me his queen as soon as he divorced Katherine." Jeremy paced around the room slowly.

"Well I see he so into my sister, after all our plan is going just fine." I looked away and he noticed it.

"Elena what's wrong?" I looked down for a while and sat on my bed.

"I… I. Look Jeremy I do not want this plan, I do not want this power of being the queen of England, I just want the king to be mine and only." He griped my shoulders, I looked a bit aback.

"Look, there is no problem in wanting him as long as you keep in mind the main goal." He turned around and left the room.

I closed my eyes for a while and recomposed myself. I had to pick a nice dress for tonight's dance.

* * *

"So I guess I will not have any more mistress Elena's services, am I wrong?" I was too focused on the door waiting for her to come in, that I did not notice Katherine talking to me.

"Damon." I looked to her. "Yes darling?" she smiled and took my hand in hers, I looked at our hands and I smiled bitterly.

"She will be spending the time with me, for my services, I think you understand." I grabbed the glass of wine, taking it as an excuse to free from her hand. She looked hurt though.

"Sure your majesty, is just that I know you have me and we could-"again this conversation I was sick and tired of it.

"Katherine how many times do we need to realize there will not be coming a single male heir from you, it's gods wishes and mine to stop trying." I sounded bitterly but she had it coming for sure.

"But Damon, you never know, maybe god will give us a gift." I was about to start an argue when Elena came in. Her blue long dress without sleeves and her hair was falling on her back with curls flying with the way she moved.

The song started to play and she joined to two men each of them grabbing her arms on each side, while they danced. I could feel Katherine's glare on my back as I stared to Elena she was enchanting. she never took her eyes from me as I did the same. One of the man flipped her on the air and I watched has she giggled, her giggle was beautiful. I had to admit I got jealous of the two men and I got up from my sit just to approach the beautiful lady.

The two man immediately stayed back has we started to dance teasing each other since we weren't touching.

"You look beautiful tonight if it is not obvious." She smiled to me lightly.

"I believe Katherine might not think the same as the way she is staring at us." She turned around we still weren't touching each other.

"Leave her be." She then stayed back and ran to my arms, I grabbed her flipping her, and then laying her in my arms as our faces were inches apart. I took her hand and we head outside the gardens.

She laughed as we head running. "Where are you leading us to?" We head underneath this big tree, the most beautiful here for sure.

"My favorite tree, I used to eat oranges with my father and watch my mother playing with my sister along with my father." I smiled, I never met his mother, actually I haven't met any of his family.

"How was she like, your mother?" He looked attentive to the little lake and then to me.

"She was beautiful, and gentle, so much like you my lady." My eyes were shining along with our skins with the bright moon. My arms went around his arms and my fingers climbing through his skin to his shoulders. We looked at each other, so in love we were indeed, my heart was bumping and for this one moment I was so happy.

We were so close, our lips approaching till they touched, and it was like heaven. The sweetest of touches.

* * *

_**SO here it is, it might have some grammar mistakes ;( cause I was a little fast and I do not have any idea on how it will be the next chapter but anytime I'll have an idea and I'll be fast updating it so stay tunned :)**_


	6. Chapter 6 I'm not a whore

**Hello! I'm sorry for this loooong wait! I know you guys asked me to be fast and I truly appreciate that so here it is, but I've been abroad so it has been hard for me :s**

* * *

Our kiss took a long while between tongues and desperate ways to feel more, but we couldn't, I couldn't, not until... And then something flashed on my mind. I wasn't really doing this for my father or my brother, I was doing this for me, I was doing this because I love him, I realized I do love him, and if I heartily desire to be his queen, it is for one and only reason. I love him.

"Wait my king, I-" I was cut by another kiss, this time a lot more gentle than it was before. His hands were cupping my face ever so gently and I could feel a mix of warm and cold in his lips. I grabbed his hands with mine and broke our kiss to stare at him for a while, before going back to reality.

"I cannot do this, not until you and Katherine are divorced. I do not want to be the second choice." He frowned and took his hands away from mine. He turned his back on me he placed a hand for support on the tree behind us, staring at it.

"You are not the second choice. In fact I wish I just could have met you my whole life, but you see, the church and all these problems I-" I interrupted him, he did not need to say anything.

"You are the king of England Damon, there is nothing you cannot do, they can't control you, this church think they have it all figured out, we owe to you as much respect, but what do we exactly owe to them? Nothing, for I have my faith in my lord, I do not need the church to make me believe in hope, hope for us, for us to be together." I put a hand on his back gently, caressing the fabric, of his royal cover. He then turns around to face me.

"You are right lady Elena, but I DEMAND YOU TO RESPECT THE CHURCH FOR IT'S MY SECOND HOME, do not talk about it again." It was so bitter, so loud so vengeful that a tear swept away from my face, as I quickly caressed it away, as I watched him walk passing away from me. I looked for support on the tree. Why did he had to be like this?

* * *

"So?" John faced me blankly. I waited for his response and shut my eyes to prevent myself from lashing out.

"Your majesty, the pope said he couldn't give you the permission to this divorce you claimed, his words not mine."

I looked away for a second. "Did he say why?" I looked again to him.

"No your majesty." My hands were now on the table, and I smirked.

"Did the words completely escape you?" He stared at me, and has I waited for an answer that wouldn't come, I demanded him to leave.

"Yes your majesty." After a while the door opened again for one of my guards.

"Your majesty, Queen Katherine wants to have a word with you, she has come with her two ladies." I thought about it for a second, two ladies huh? Could it be one of them Elena?

"Which ones?" I got up from my chair, and stood there.

"Lady Meredith and lady Elena." I smirked again, and gestured for him to let them in.

Katherine came first, smiling at me though I only stared at her, along with the two ladies that came behind, vowing to me. I could feel Elena's eyes upon me in a different way, she looked disappointed. I looked at her and she just looked away.

"Katherine, come here." I ordered her to sit on my lap, as I moved to my chair. After all Elena wouldn't mind would she? I smirked at her. "What is it darling?" She smiled at me, and then looked at Elena. Elena stood there attentively.

"I, well I wish you could let me go to your bed tonight." I smirked at her, and kissed her there. She responded feverishly. I could feel Elena looking away.

"Is it all?" She took it as a yes, and left with both of them. I ran after the two ladies who were behind Katherine and took Elena's arm in my hand pushing her to a corner.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She looked at me, those eyes didn't feel the same as yesterday.

"What is wrong?" I asked her, as if I didn't knew what I done yesterday, I just hope she would forgive me without begging her.

"What is wrong? What you mean? You were really obvious about what you feel for me yesterday, and kissing Katherine in front of me? Sorry your majesty, I'm not a whore." I now realize I should have not done that.

"I, I'm sorry please forgive me my lady, I meant what I said tomorrow, that I still chose you." She looked a bit relaxed now.

"Well you still promised Katherine to sleep with her tonight, it won't change anything." I smirked at her.

"Now, now Elena, I love your jealousy." She made her serious face and I quickly became serious as well." Elena do you honestly believe I'll do something with her tonight other than sleep?"

"Still it does not make me feel better." She left me there looking at her as she left, Elena even looked behind but continued walking away from me.

* * *

"Didn't expect to see you already here, Katherine." I looked at her in my bed as I came in to the room holding a glass of wine while she stared at my unbuttoned shirt.

"I wished to make a surprise." She giggled while I rolled my eyes and placed the glass on the table in front of the bed.

"Yes well, do I feel like I want any surprises tonight?" I said it bitterly not even bothering her reaction, I was too drunk and too mad to handle Katherine's wishes .

"Damon you said I could come to your bed tonight, I just thought-" I glanced at her and moved forward to the bed.

"You thought incorrectly, my wish is to sleep." I got inside the sheets and turned my back on her. I could hear her lay on the bed trying to put an arm around my waist as I quickly shoved it away.

**Elena's POV**

"You are not making it easy on us Elena." My dad kept his finger pointed out to me while I looked away. I mean couldn't he understand that those reasons are not reasons anymore? Not to me at least.

"Father, I will not take my word or much less show I am anywhere to be weak, I was fairly determinate to marry king Damon as and only if he divorced Katherine, it is not my fault that the pope and all of these people do not agree with that." My father glanced at me and started to move around the room in slow paces.

"What if we found a way to consider Katherine and king Damon's marriage null?" I got up from the bed and placed my hands on my hips furrowing my eyebrows.

"How could that be father?"

"Last time I had a talk with the king he asked me to find a way to stain somehow Katherine's name, what if I could easily find a way to prove their marriage was null because, perhaps Katherine's marriage with Klaus Salvatore, Damon's brother wasn't consider null therefore so it is Katherine and Damon's." He smiled wickedly, his idea was for sure pretty impressive, I could never get to that point but I remember hearing from the court that indeed Katherine and Klaus never got on terms to the divorce, of course she will deny but I find it just the perfect reason to break their marriage.

I smiled at my father and he quickly came to me taking my hands in his.

"I can assure you, in a few days you will be the queen of England and you will deliver the king a son, so awaited."

"There is nothing more I wish." I gripped his hands firmly to assure him how confident I was.

**Damons POV**

I woke up early today. I had to figure out how to "destroy" mine and Katherine's marriage besides I couldn't stand any longer in that bed along with her. I do respect Katherine more than anything and everyone in the court does respect her as well which I consider to be a problem. They would not accept another queen, other than Katherine for sure much less Elena who does not find any point in church which for our people is the most important thing. I had to make Elena understand how catholic church was important to me and to people around the court.

I found myself thoughtful, drawing patterns on an old book when the door once again as many times this week opens.

"Sir John, what do I owe you the pleasure to visit me?" I smirked at him standing now to greet him.

"I bring good news my king." I smiled at him and headed to my sit.

"Please sit." He followed back with some papers that he placed on the table. I gestured him to start talking and so he did.

"Yesterday I remembered something that can be totally crucial to your kings marriage with Katherine of Pierce. " King Damon raised an eyebrow and gestured with his finger so he could continue, caressing his chin. "You see, I've been informed that Katherine once was married to king Klaus of France your beloved brother, and I also was informed that they never indeed divorced, making your marriage null, and with this new information I figured we could use it in our benefits and open the popes eyes." John smiled wickedly and Damon smiled back.

"Oh dear friend I see we've established a very important part in our relationship and I guess I could promote you to be one of my personal guides, I wish this new information to be sent to the pope urgently, I will leave It to you in charge."

* * *

**what can I say katherine's days of queen are ending ^^ hope you did enjoy I'll try to be fast :D**

**Please review!**


End file.
